


Feels like the sun

by Bandit4Life



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, But fluff too!, First Kiss, Haha upps, Hands holding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to tag this, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama is awkward, Kissing, M/M, Maybe I'll add a second part, Now it's just angst I guess, Okay second chapter can't be read as platonic, Sad, There will be fluff in the second chapter, a little angsty, can be read as platonic, fluffines, if you squint really hard - Freeform, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Life/pseuds/Bandit4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never went to a public school. Now that he does he meets a boy who feels like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was never good when it came to interact with other people. He had few to none social skills. Around other people he tended to get very self-concious, his throat tightening, his heart beating like crazy, his hands trembling and his tongue tied. The fact that he was home schooled only added to his isolation. Not that he complained. He liked being home, he liked being alone -- even preferred it-- but he hated being lonely. And despite his anxiety he finally convinced his parents to let him visit a public school. He missed his home tutor -- the first one he called a friend and who called him a friend-- but he visited Kageyama occasionally.

Today he did.

Kageyama sat in the kitchen. His sensitive fingertips traced patterns on the counter and he was fidgeting nervously. He couldn't wait for his former teacher to show up. He had so much to tell him. His leg was twitching restlessly. Where was he? He should be here already.

Then he heard quiet footsteps. He turned so fast in his chair that he almost fell out of it. Warm hands steadied him. "Careful there, Tobio." His teacher said chuckling, his breath fanning over Kageyamas cheek. "I wanted to scare you, Tobio! I almost did it this time, I was soo quiet!"

"You weren't..." Kageyama mumbled and felt his lips stretching into a small smile. "I miss you, sensei." He said and leaned back in his chair. "But I like it at Karasuno. I think I made friends."

"That's great, Tobio. Do you want to tell me about them?" Kageyama eagerly nodded and grabbed the sleeves of his Senseis jacket. It was rough. "At first I was really scared, I didn't know anyone or my way around campus. But the teachers -- there are so many, I still can't remember all their names -- they told the people from my class to show me around. At first I met two boys who seem to be inseparable. Despite one of them being in prep class. The first one is really nice, he has a soft voice and is always apologizing for his friend. His name is Yamaguchi and he showed me the whole campus without complaining. Unlike the other. Yamaguchi calls him Tsukki but his name's Tsukishima. He's the one in prep class and really annoying, always gets on my nerves. He loves riling people up but I think I like him too. He's really tall and always smells of Strawberries -- Yamaguchi told me he always eats strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima treated me to one. It was awkward but I'm sure he tried his best to be friendly."

His former teacher gently petted Kageyamas head. Teaching him since forever made him someone important to the dark haired boy. And one of the few people who were allowed to touch Kageyama. "This Yamaguchi seems nice but of course you wouldn't really get along with someone like this uhm... Tsukishima kid."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Both of them are in the volleyball club. Yamaguchi introduced me to the other members.

Their captain is a third year. His name's Daichi, he gives off this dad-vibe. He is nice and all but when he's angry it's really scary." Kageyama shivered at the memory of an angry Daichi. It really was terrifying, he still had nightmares about that day. "He has rough skin and a rough touch but tries to be gentle. The other third years are Sugawara --but they call him Suga-- and Asahi. Suga is the mom-friend. Everyone says he and Daichi are practically married. Suga is gently, his voice is soothing and he smells really nice. Like flowers. Asahi has long hair, it's very soft and kind of wavy. He is a little shy around people and doesn't like to stand out so much."

"Sounds a bit like you, right?" His sensei asked and Kageyama nodded once. Asahi resembled him a bit.

"He got a little friend though who is way too energetic. Nishinoya or for short just Noya. Noya and Tanaka are the loudest, they're both second years and are constantly shouting and jumping around. They make me laugh often. The other second years are all more quiet and relaxed. Kinoshita and Narita aren't standing out much, I didn't really talk to them quite often but Ennoshita is nice. I think he'll be the next Daichi. He even got control of Noya and Tanaka."

"Seems like that's something impressive." Kageyama slammed his hands down on the counter. "It is!" He insisted. His sensei just chuckled and Kageyama felt his warm hand on his shoulder again.

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are first years. They have three in the club. The last one is named Hinata Shoyo. He is..." Kageyama paused. He turned so he faced the window, the sun was warm on his skin and he smiled a little brighter. 

"He is warm. I don't know. He's just, like Noya and Tanaka constantly loud but in a different way. I talked to him the most. We sit together at lunch, he always gets me after class and we even walk home together. Well, he walks me home, I don't know where he lives. He told me so much about himself and he never pushed me to tell him something in return. I really love being around him. His voice makes my heart flutter and I forget how to speak but not because I'm scared, he just does that to me." The dark haired boy sighed deeply and turned away from the sun. Instantly his cheeks began to feel colder. But the memory of Hinatas laugh warmed him again.

"Hinata lets me touch his hair, it's so soft and smells so good. I wish I could bury my face in it. He... He feels like the sun. Lightening up my mood and making my dark days brighter. He gives warmth to everyone around him and I can't help but smile in his presence. Even if he told me in the beginning I look creepy when I'm smiling. Now, he always pinches my cheeks and tells me how cute I look. I really don't understand how he can say that about someone like me." He went quiet again. Instinctively he searched for his Senseis hand and grabbed it, sqeezing tightly.

"I never understood how some people could look 'sun-kissed' but yesterday Hinata kissed me on the cheek. I think I understand what it feels like because it's still warm there." Kageyama stroked his tingling skin with his free hand. His smile turning sadder.

"He really feels like the sun..." It was quiet. Neither of the two people dared to make a sound. But Kageyama could feel his sensei shaking. With his free hand he reached out to the mans face, feeling the wetness on his cheeks. He was crying. Kageyama felt like crying too.

"Say, Sensei..." he whispered. "You saw him when you dropped me off at Karasuno, didn't you? The one who was waiting for me at the gate... Could... Could you tell me what... what he looks like?... I want to tell him how beautiful he is but I... I can't...see him..."

Suddenly Kageyama was pulled into the embrace of two strong arms. His Sensei sobbed next to his right ear and tears began to flood Kageyamas face too. "I'll tell you.... I'll tell you every detail. As often as you want to hear it..."

Kageyama faced the window again. Feeling the sun on his skin, warm, just like Hinata. He opened his eyes but was still surrounded by darkness. A darkness not even Hinata could shine through.


	2. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata invites Kageyama to come over. Needless to say that the dark haired boy is really nervous to meet Hinatas family.

It started with a simple question.

_"Hey Kageyama, are you free tomorrow?"_

The dark haired boy didn't hesitate in replying that he had time for Hinata. 

_"You should come over!"_

His cheerful and loud voice made Kageyama immediatly agree to the other boy before he even realized what he had said. Now he was standing in front of Hinatas house, well he guessed they were standing there-- he wouldn't know.   
Even if Kageyama could walk just fine with just his stick as support, Hinata always insisted to hold his hand. Not that Kageyama would complain about that. He liked the feeling of Hinatas hand. It emitted warmth, his fingertips were always slighty caressing Kageyamas fingers, his skin was rough -- probably from playing volleyball-- but he still liked being held like this. By Hinata.

He reached out to touch the smaller boys hair. It was as soft as ever. _Orange._ He remembered his Senseis words. What did he say about that color? Orange was fierce, shining bright, exploding, demanding attention -- just like Hinata. It fitted him. He couldn't picture the color itself but he knew the feeling of a lot of orange things. He learned that fire burned orange, he loved sitting in front of a fire. Feeling the heat on his skin, hearing the wood rustle and smelling the smoke. Everything concering Hinata seemd to have something to do with warmth.

"Are you nervous?" The boy asked and squeezed Kageyamas slightly trembling hand tighter than before. He didn't wait for a response. "It'll be alright. They'll love you, especially Natsu. I'm sure." Kageyama nodded, still unsure. He hated meeting new people, once they learned about his blindness he was treated so carefully. People who tried to be considerate were hurting him more than the ones who were acting like he hadn't an illness. They made him feel even more like an outcast than his not existing ability to see. That's what he liked about the people at Karasuno. They were themselves around him, they treated him like he was normal, something like asking him absent-minded if he wanted to watch a video wasn't hurtful. It made him smile, because they forgot about him being blind and he could feel like a normal person.

Hinata had a talent to be considerate and still treat Kageyama like a person without any illness. But would his parents too?

He heard Hinata turn the keys. The door opened. "Welcome home!" A cheery female voice greeted them. For the few seconds it took to take of their shoes Kageyama didn't feel Hinatas hand. He never felt more lost. He didn't know what to do, where to go or if he should say something. Hinata talked to his mom quietly and then the dark haired boy heard footsteps -- not only Hinatas-- coming towards him. A fruity aroma accompanied the women by Hinatas side. The small boy grabbed Kageyamas hands and layed his mothers on top of them. Her fingers were thin, the skin smooth but rough at the tips, she had long nails and he could tell that she was nervous. Kageyama felt up her hands, soothing over the knuckles up to her wrists.

"Hello Kageyama-kun," she said. Her voice sounded so much like Hinatas, a little higher but gentle. She must be bright too. Despite her trembling fingers Kageyama could feel the warmth she was spreading. "Nice too meet you. Shoyo told me so much about you."

"Hi..." Kageyama breathed out, proud that he could even get a word out. "Sorry for the intrusion." He said, now a little louder than before. 

After the greetings Hinata brought him into the living room. Kageyama met his father too. A man who had a musky scent, a little smell of sweat was mixed with an earthy odor. He was the crafty type, basically breaking Kageyamas hand with a sqeeze. But he was nice too. Patting him on the shoulder and complimenting him for putting up with his loud son. They were a nice family. 

As they were about to leave Kageyama suddenly stepped on something sharp, hurting his foot a bit. "Hey!" A high but loud voice yelled from the floor. "Nii-san, your friend stepped on my toy!"

Hinata abandoned his hand. "Well Natsu, I'm sure he's sorry. Now listen, he has a name. Say: Ka-ge-ya-ma."

"Ka...-geya...-ma." The little girl tested out. The sound rolling of her tongue a little questioning. "Look Kageyama-san! I just made this!" She exclaimed and the boy could hear the rustling of paper. "Uhm..." he said. "You see-" But the girl interrupted him. "Kageyama-san, my mother says it's rude to not look people in the eyes when you're talking to them. You need to look at me too!"

"Natsu..." Hinata tried to explain but his sister cut him off again. 

"And you have strange eyes. Why do they look like that?" 

" _Natsu._ " Hinata tried with a little more force but this time Kageyama interrupted. He reached out to where he heard their voices until he felt the soft hair of the little girl. Combing his fingers through it to get idea of where her face was. "Natsu," he said calmly. "I am very sorry for not looking at you and also for stepping on your toy but I'm blind. I can't see. That's why my eyes look a little strange." He smiled. Something he could easily do whenever Hinata was around. 

"Oh." The little girl said. "I'm really sorry Kageyama-san! I didn't mean to." She apologized and her small hands gripped Kageyamas larger ones. _Soft._

"It's fine."

~

They were sitting on Hinatas bed. Soft music was playing quietly in the backround. Kageyama felt the silky sheets and Hinatas smell was overwhelming, coming from everywhere and making the nervous boy dizzy. The mattress shifted under Hinatas weight and he felt the warmth of the smaller boy at his side. Kageyama didn't even flinch as the other layed his head on his shoulder, his soft hair tickling his cheek and making him blush slightly. 

They sat in this comfortable silence for a while. Neither of them feeling the need to say anything. Hinata had grabbed both of Kageyamas hands and played with his fingers. Gently moving them around. The dark haired boy never felt this content in his whole life. A smile gracing his lips, Hinata by his side, his warmth on his skin and his hand caressing the other. He felt like he could say it now.

"You look beautiful." The words left his mouth sounding so right. Hinata stilled in his movements. A minute he didn't move a muscle. Doubt began to cloud Kageyamas mind. Did he do something wrong?

"But you can't see me..." He mumbled and squeezed Kageyamas hands tightly, even burying his face in the other boys neck and Kageyama could feel Hinatas skin burning with embarrassment.

"I'm not only talking about how you look-- even if I know what you look like, with that fiery orange hair and those shining eyes. It makes me sad that I'll never be able to see you like others will but everything about you is beautiful. Believe me, because I can't judge your looks, I can only judge what I feel, what I hear, what I smell, what you give me."

Hinata suddenly moved away from him, Kageyama felt him rolling over the bed, sqealing in embarrassment. "Stooop." He pleaded. "I can't take this. Do you want me to have a heart attack?!" He exclaimed loudly but Kageyama could do nothing but laugh out loud. Hinata was just too cute. 

"You'll have to endure an embarrassing speech too!" The smaller one didn't return to his side, but he could feel him pressing his forehead into his back, his short arms encircling him. " _You_ are beautiful and strong... I wouldn't know what to do if I was in a situation like you are. You making it look so simple. Going through a life covered in darkness. You look like you're never afraid but even though your eyes are blind I can often see in them that you're scared to death...  
You're eyes are beautiful. I think there's a little blue in the milky color. I could look at them the whole day. You're beautiful in your way of handling everything, handling your life... I love that about you."

Kageyama took a deep shuddering breath. His heart had never beaten this fast in his entire life before. "You sap!" He chuckled and Hinatas arms tightened. "You started it!" He yelled offended. Laughing Kageyama fell back on the bed, he felt Hinatas sides up and down, pressing down where he knew the other boy was ticklish. They laughed, rolled around the bed and Kageyama forgot again that he lacked something, lacked the ability to see. Because just being with Hinata made him forget all his worries. 

They layed facing each other, both panting, Hinatas breath fanned across Kageyamas lips. Being this close to the covers and Hinata himself the dark haired boy was drowning in his scent. His head spinning and suddenly he felt the smaller moving closer. Hinata touched Kageyamas face, tracing his jawline, up until he grasped at dark strands of hair. The taller boys hands twitched and settled at Hinatas hips, stroking over the small amount of exposed skin. 

Stuttering breath met trembling lips. Even if it didn't make a difference to Kageyama, he closed his eyes. A searing minute passed where neither moved. And then without hesitation and in a rush Hinata crashed his lips against the other boys. It was nothing like Kageyama was told. It was in a hurry, teeth clacking, dry lips meeting but it was perfect. Even if he didn't feel sparks running through his body, his lips were tingled and he was thankful that they were lying down because he felt his legs getting weak. 

So many new feelings, new emotions soared through Kageyama. Something he never experienced before but with Hinata he didn't feel any fear. They parted for air, Hinata giggeling and pressing his face into Kageyamas neck. He could feel him smile into his skin. With his hands he petted the soft locks. 

"Now I can really call myself sun-kissed."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this gets a part two. I'm not really sure. But if I update this there will be fluff.
> 
> Based on pictures I found on tumblr. 
> 
> http://imsurroundedbyidiots553.tumblr.com/post/148793880373/miraculous-noir-trash-miraculousftw


End file.
